


First love, and its scales

by Eliasisbiased



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at humour, Established Relationship, Info-Dumping, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Teasing, im bad at tagging, no beta we die like daichi, suga has a pet lizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliasisbiased/pseuds/Eliasisbiased
Summary: Oikawa comes over to Suga's house and meets his pet lizard.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	First love, and its scales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TadashiMicrowave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TadashiMicrowave/gifts).



> this is a very late birthday present for my friends bela based on her headcanon that suga has a pet lizard and honestly it's so great i love it so much.
> 
> i think that i did a pretty good job on this considering that this is my first time properly writing anything that's vaguely romantic but at the same time my brain is telling me that it sucks so do tell me your thoughts and ways to improve :)
> 
> also i think i forgot to mention but sugas lizard is a blue-tongued skink, and thats why blue has a blue toungue

The first time that Oikawa was invited over to Suga's house, he’s warned that he has a pet.

At first, he doesn’t pay too much mind to it. Despite not having a pet, he’s had plenty of experience with them, through all the time that he’s spent at both Iwaizumi’s and Hanamakki’s house in the past. In fact, he often found himself paying more attention to the pet rather than the people that he was supposed to be hanging out with, more engrossed with spoiling the animal to its heart’s content than take part in whatever conversation his friends were having.

He walks up to the front door of Suga’s house, and knocks on the door, not waiting long before the door opens to reveal Suga, and on his head, is a lizard. Oikawa stands still, “Kou-chan…” he says cautiously, “there’s something in your hair,” lifting his hand to point at his own hair where the lizard would be on Suga.

“Hmm?” Suga looks at him with a puzzled glance, then he realizes what Oikawa is talking about and laughs. “Oh right, Oikawa meet Blue, my lizard.”

Oikawa can only stare in shock, as he desperately tries to come up with some witty or flirty comeback to say to his boyfriend, but all that he ends up saying is; “He’s not blue...”

Suga seems to find that absolutely hilarious for some reason and bursts out laughing. “His tongue is though,” he manages, and as if on queue, Blue licks his lips, revealing a dark blue tongue. Before Oikawa can express confusion as to how an animal can have a blue fucking tongue, Suga is already grabbing him by the hand to pull his boyfriend inside, saying something about it being uncomfortable standing in the doorway for so long. 

He lets go of the others hand or a moment, to allow Oikawa to at least take off his shoes and shut the door, before grabbing it again and pulling him further into the house.

Suga leads them through to the kitchen, it was open plan, and painted entirely in shades of blue and brown. He went over to the island to pull out a stool to sit on, however, jumps up onto the counter and then points at the stool, signaling for Oikawa to sit.

He does, and the two sit quietly hand in hand for a minute, Suga swinging his legs back and forth as he reaches for a medium-sized box on the counter with one hand. He rummages through it for a minute, then pulls out a blue lollypop, and hands the box over to the brunette. “Want one?” he asks.

Oikawa looks in the box and sees that it's filled to the brim with snacks, mainly hard candies, he notes, but also a few other things, like gummies and some crisp packets. “Do you just keep a stash of snacks in a giant box Kou-chan?” he says as he takes the box and picks out a packet of gummy bears, putting the box back on the table.

Suga nods, “One in most rooms, it helps when you’re hungry but too lazy to actually get up to the kitchen,” he says, sticking the lolly in his mouth and bringing his hand up to stroke Blue’s scales.

“Doesn’t his claws hurt you like that?” Oikawa asks, popping a gummy bear into his mouth. He would imagine that they would and that it would be uncomfortable to have Blue sitting in his head like that all the time. 

Suga snorts, “Not really.” he picks Blue up with one hand, bringing him closer to Oikawa and holding out one of his feet slightly, “They aren’t even that sharp.”

Oikawa stares for a moment at the claws. Whilst sure they weren’t that long or sharp, they seemed like they would be uncomfortable. Still, he nods, leaning his head closer to Suga. He feels a hand run gently through his hair and relaxes into the touch as the conversation moves on.

//

“Okay but you know what I don’t get,” Oikawa says, they’re up in Suga’s room now, Oikawa is lying on his bed as Suga stands by his desk next to Blue’s enclosure. Blue is sitting on Suga’s shoulder now, seemingly glued to his owner. “Why a lizard? I mean, they aren’t like dogs or cats where you can cuddle them, they’re just kind of… there, you know,”

Suga is quiet for a moment, as he rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet. Oikawa has noticed recently that Suga tends to do that when he’s thinking hard about something. It’s one of the many things that he’s noticed about the other, more so since they've started dating, and he finds himself smiling as he waits for an answer.

“I’m not really sure,” he finally says. “I just think they’re pretty cool, they’re so interesting. All reptiles are.”

Oikawa nods along, listening intently to everything that Suga says. “You know geckos can lose their tails as a survival technique? So if a bird were to pick it up by the tail, the tail would just detach from the gecko's body so that it could getaway.” Honestly, he didn’t, and the brunette found himself slightly weirded out by the idea of the tail just coming off like that. 

“It’s a win-win situation if you think about it really, the gecko gets away with its life and the bird would have still ended up with a snack. I mean, if I were in that situation I would definitely see it that way,” Suga continues, and Oikawa supposes that that makes sense.

He had to admit, as much as he didn’t see the appeal, the way that Suga’s eyes lit up as he spoke about them, so full of passion and love for them as he continued to talk about the different breeds that there are, and how to properly take care of them, made Oikawa’s heart swell with adoration for the man in front of him.

All of a sudden, Suga stops talking and starts chuckling to himself softly. “Sorry, I got a bit carried away with myself there,” he says.

“Don’t be sorry Kou-chan,” he says, and he stands up and goes over to his boyfriend, “It’s nice to hear you talk like this, even if lizards are gross as fuck.” and he pulls Suga into a hug.

“They are not!” he argues with a huff but leans into the hug anyway. Then an idea pops into his head, and Oikawa can tell that he’s going to go along with it by the gleam in his eye and the way that he’s smirking to himself. “You should hold him,”

Oikawa freezes, no, there was no way he was going to hold it. But the way that Suga looked at him left no real room for argument. He took a deep breath and nodded, cautiously holding his hand out to take Blue from Suga's already outstretched hands.

Blue is placed gently into his hands and surprisingly, it didn’t feel as bad as he expected. His claws dug into his skin slightly, just enough to be felt, but nowhere near enough to actually hurt. It was nice, he wasn’t expecting it to feel as nice as it did.

He was just starting to relax into where he was still sitting on Suga’s bed when Blue began to crawl up his arm and settling into his shoulder. Oikawa tenses up again, unsure of what he was supposed to do now. Was he even allowed to move? Similar to a cat or a dog sitting on you? Suga always seemed perfectly comfortable with moving around with Blue on his head or shoulder, but then again, that was Suga.

He hears Suga chuckle softly, and he almost wants to yell at him for that, as he comes over and takes Oikawa’s hand, squeezing slightly. “Relax, nothing bad is going to happen, idiot,”

Oikawa huffs “I know that you’re trying to be all comforting right no and all, but you calling me an idiot definitely isn’t helping my pride right now,”

“Your pride?” Suga snorts, “Aww baby, what pride did you even have to begin with?”

“Hey! I have plenty of pride you dick.”

Suga lets go of Oikawa’s hand, and falls to the bed, rolling around in fits of laughter. Oikawa huffs out a laugh, grabbing Suga by the arm and tugging him up into his arms, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Hey,” Oikawa says.

“Hi,” Suga says in return, “Blue’s still on your shoulder by the way,” and he begins to laugh again as he reaches for where Blue is, picking him up again and stroking along the back of his scales.

//

The two are lying on the bed, their legs are tangled together and Oikawa has his chin resting on Suga’s head. Their hands are linked together, and Oikawa strokes his thumb back and forth over Suga’s index finger as the other talks.

Blue, for whatever reason, has chosen to take his perch on Oikawa’s chest, and now that he’s used to it, it’s actually pretty nice. He brings his hand up to gently stroke over the back of his scales, similar to the way he’s seen Suga do before.

Suga looks up slightly, and their eyes meet. He starts to smile.

“What?” Oikawa asks. 

The other only smile brighter and leans forward to kiss him on the lips. “Nothing,” he says, “I just, really, really, like you.”

Oikawa smiles back, and chuckles, kissing again, “Well that’s good, because I really, really, like you too Kou-chan.”

"You're so cheesy, you know"

"You're the one who started it!"

"Doesn't stop you from being the cheesy one," Suga says, and Oikawa doesn't argue, pulling Suga in for another kiss, and then another, as they continue to hold each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> if suga comes across as low key neurodivergent then that means that i have done my job right >:)
> 
> again, constructive criticism is 100% welcome, see yall next time afagdxvcsd


End file.
